The present invention relates to a magnetic disk loading/ejecting device used in a magnetic disk drive apparatus.
Generally, a magnetic disk drive apparatus, e.g., a floppy disk drive apparatus, which is used as an external memory device of a computer, is provided with a disk loading/ejecting device. The disk loading/ejecting device has holding means for placing a floppy disk in a drive position. The holding means has a clamper, is rotatably mounted on the base plate of the disk drive apparatus, and operates in interlock with a door of a floppy disk insertion slot. It stays in a first position as long as this door is closed. While the holding means remains at the first position, the clamper and a spindle planted on the base plate clamp a floppy disk. When the door is opened, the holding means is rotated to a second position, thus moving the clamper away from the spindle. After a floppy disk is inserted through the slot and put on the spindle, the door is closed. The moment the door is closed, the holding means is rotated to the first position, whereby the spindle and clamper clamp the floppy disk at the drive position. Since the holding means rocks between the first and second position, it inevitably occupies much space. Therefore, the magnetic disk drive apparatus is bulky and the accuracy with which the disk is positioned in the drive position is rather low.